


[Vid] You Can Call Me Al

by owl_coffee



Series: owl_coffee's vids [8]
Category: The Frisco Kid (1979)
Genre: A Rabbi treks across the Wild West accompanied by a cowboy with a heart of gold, Canon Jewish Character, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Happy Hannukah, M/M, Video, WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/pseuds/owl_coffee
Summary: If you'll be my bodyguard, I can be your long lost pal.





	[Vid] You Can Call Me Al

Song by Paul Simon.

Password: bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> The most fun I've had watching a movie in a while! Happy Hannukah, folks.


End file.
